My sister
by MoonLyna
Summary: Shay and Lyra are two sisters – one is blind while the other is weak and sickly. When they hear a rumor about a mystical healing lake they decide to try their luck and search for it. But will their determination be enough to handle the challenges? First story!


Chapter 1

A far-fetched story

It was a warm sunny day. The forest was filled with bird songs, the forest pokemon were peaceful and more importantly – no trainer was in sight. A lone espeon lay in the middle of a small clearing, basking in the sun. If it wasn't for it's content expression people would think that it was being abused. It's fur was a dirty pink color, not the normal bright hue and it's ears were a little drooped. That and it was incredibly skinny.

A cry suddenly sounded from nearby, followed by a curse. The espeon chuckled to itself and got up. A figure bursted through the bushes and shook it's head violently.

'Aargh! Get this thing away from me! Lyra, help me before my nose falls off!'

'Calm down Shay. Stop moving so I can remove the crabby.' The espeon said, barely containing her giggles. The enraged umbreon kept jumping around and ignored her sister. Eventually the small crabby decided that enough punishment was delivered to the unfortunate nose and let go, quickly scurrying away.

'Where is the little bugger? I'll throw him to the wingulls for that!'

The espeon sighed 'There's no need for violence. You probably surprised it when you went to the river, that's all.'

The dark pokemon calmed down 'I guess you're right. Not much harm was done anyways.'

Lyra giggled again. 'What's so funny?' her sister asked.

'N-nothing. It's just ... *giggle* ... your nose is so big and ... *giggle* ... RED! Bwahahaha'

'Oh har har' Shay exclaimed sarcastically 'Go on. Laugh like all the others! A blind umbreon is so hilarious after all!'

'Oh, Shay! Come on, you know I didn't mean it.'

The umbreon pretended to be offended for a little while and then tackled her sister to the ground. They both started giggling and fought playfully. After their mirth subsided the two lay peacefully, listening to the sounds.

'Where do you think we should travel next?' Lyra asked after a while.

'Dunno. Johto seems peaceful so far. Maybe we should stay here for a while.'

Shay's stomach added it's agreement to that. 'Oops. Time for a meal. A nice fat pidgey sound really good.'

'Do you have to kill pidgeys? Why don't you just eat a few berries?' the espeon complained. Shay scowled.

'Stop being such a pacifist. Why can't you understand that you need to eat meat. To be healthy you must eat healthy. Now be quiet so I can hunt.'

With that she stalked off between the trees, her sister not far behind. 'Whatever you say.' Lyra rolled her eyes and opened a psychic link between them. That way she directed her sister between the obstacles and ... well it had many uses. They had discovered the ability when they had both evolved. The connection was further enhanced by the fact that they were inseparable from birth. They were the runts of the litter and often had to take care of themselves. Lyra was Shay's eyes and Shay was Lyra's protection.

'_Left ... right ... careful for that rock ... a muddy puddle incoming ... stop.'_

'_Did you spot something?'_

'_Yeah but ... it doesn't exactly look like a pidgey. It's brown ... it's obviously a bird ... and it's carrying a green stick?'_

'_Whatever. As long as it' edible it's fine with me.'_

Lyra sent a mental picture of the bird pokemon, sitting in a tree not too far away. Shay nodded and quietly stalked forward, using her sister's guidance. She was used to her blindness and her sharp hearing and exceptional sense of smell were enough compensation. Stepping lightly on the grass, she tensed her muscles preparing for a pounce.

The bird pokemon didn't know what hit him. The umbreon propelled itself upward, snapping it's jaw the moment it felt it had reached it's target. Shay landed on the ground with a 'thump' and pinned the unfortunate prey with her paws.

'Dinner is served!' she proclaimed loudly.

'GAAAH. Pleasedonteatmepleasedonteatmepleasedonteatme!' the weird pokemon screeched.

Lyra came closer and curiously looked at the bird. 'What kind of pokemon are you?'

'Don't talk with the food! You'll get attached and I'll end up releasing it again.' Her sister exclaimed.

'But Shay, look how scared it looks. And what if it's not edible at all?'

'Nonsense.'

'Yes! I'm not tasty at all! And I'm so skinny you can count my ribs!' the trapped pokemon added, clearly on the verge of panic.

'Shut up.' The umbreon barked and 'glared'. Lyra spotted the weird green stick she had seen before and got closer to inspect it.

'Are you a grass and flying type?' she asked perplexed.

The bird blinked a few times and took a good look at it's captors. It's eyes glinted with craftiness and one could almost see the wheels turning in it's head. It cleared it's throat and turned to the espeon.

'No, not at all my dear. I am amazed to know you've never heard of me. I am a legendary pokemon known far and wide as farfetch'd!'

'Legendary my ass.' Countered Shay and pressed her paw down harder. The pokemon, now identified as farfetch'd squaked and struggled. Lyra on the other hand was fascinated.

'L-legendary?! How come I've never heard of you?'

'Don't believe his lies. He's just trying to fool you because he doesn't want to become a snack.' Her sister snapped.

'But Shay, what if he's telling the truth and we eat him!'

'Indeed. I can never tell a lie. Now release me you fiend!' The bird proudly proclaimed and pecked at Shay's foot. The umbreon yelped but didn't let go. Instead, she bit off a few feathers from it's tail. Lyra gasped and tried to push her sister away but she was half her size and accomplished nothing.

'Okay then bird brain' the dark pokemon growled with a bored look 'if you are as legendary as you say, tell us how to cure hereditary illnesses.'

The farfetch'd seemed to be thinking for a moment. 'Hereditary illnesses you say. Why, there is a cure! But I won't tell you what it is until you let me go.'

Both sisters were startled at that. Lyra's eyes widened and a small spark ignited in her. She looked at the bird pokemon with hope. Could it be true? Did a cure really exist? Shay on the other hand quickly recovered from her initial shock.

'You're lying!'

'I am not. And I can safely say that there are others that can confirm it.'

'Okay then. Let's go meet them.'

'Uh ...w-we can't because they were captured by humans.'

The dark pokemon's stomach growled again and she smirked. 'Enough with your lies _farfetch'd_. Let's see if you really taste bad.'

Lyra was almost ready to bite her sister when the bird screeched. 'Wait, wait! I'll tell you everything! A few years ago there was a rumor that humans had made some sort of experiment in Kanto, but the creature was so powerful that it killed everyone and escaped. After that a new rumor started that the creature was spotted here in Johto and that it lived near a lake with amazing healing properties at the regions highest peak – Mount Quena. The buterfree lay their eggs there. But they also say that the lake is sacred to the bug pokemon and that they attack anyone who tries to reach it. It's true I swear! Please don't eat me!'

The sisters quietly processed this information. Finally Lyra nudged her sister.

'Let the bird go. We'll find some berries.'

Shay complied and the moment she lifted her paw the scared farfetch'd shot to the sky and disappeared. The two sisters walked back to the small clearing in silence, each lost in her own thoughts. They found an apple tree and ate a few fruits. No one said a word after that. The sun was starting to set when Lyra finally approached the subject.

'I think we should try' she said.

'To find some imaginary lake? No way. That bird was lying and we took the bait.'

The espeon suddenly sobbed and started crying on her sister's shoulder. Shay was a little startled but tried to comfort her.

'It's okay, don't cry on me now. We're fine the way we are and nothing needs to change.'

'No! Y-you don't understand!' Lyra looked up 'I'm dying Shay. And no amount of meat or berries is going to change that. Don't make that expression. You know as well as I that it's going to happen soon! I ... I know this lake was just a far-fetched story but I want to die fighting ... do you understand? I don't want to live out my days laying in the sun and thinking what I'm going to do next. I want to prove to myself that I'm not weak and ... and I don't want to leave you like this.'

The dark pokemon's eyes watered. She blinked the unseen tears away and made a decision.

'Okay then. Tomorrow we start our hunt for Mount Quena!'


End file.
